The Wolf
by X.Black.Black.Heart.X
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was walking home from my grandmother's house. She lived just outside the town's boarder. The sun was beginning to set and I knew I had to hurry. It was a full moon tonight and I needed to get home safety. If there was any human stupid enough to stay out on a full moon there wasn't much left of them the following morning. Our small village of Mystic Falls was terrorized by werewolves and on very rare occasions, vampires. We left out sacrifices every full moon hoping to sustain the beast's hunger. For the past seven years we had been lucky. There hadn't been any deaths and all was quiet in Mystic Falls. But I knew something big was about to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I looked to the horizon and hurried my pace. The sun was touching the ground now and still had quite a bit of ground to cover. My blood red hooded cloak trailed behind me. It was a gift from my grandmother who insisted that it complemented my dark brown curly hair and doe eyes. The chill of the winter night was beginning to set in as I pulled the cloak closer around me.

"You better hurry. The suns almost down," a voice startled me causing me to drop my basket of sweets. I instantly kneeled down and began gathering my fallen goods, not bothering to look up at the man. He squatted down as well and attempted to help me.

"Leave me alone. Can't you see that you've done enough?" I hissed at him. Normally I wasn't so rude but I was officially late and mother would be upset that I had stained my dress from kneeling in the mud.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to startle you," he spoke with a British accent which was uncommon for this area. I finally looked up and was shocked with what I saw. He was beautiful. He was dressed in all black and had dark blonde curly hair. His eyes were a mix between green and blue and had a mischievous glint in them. He was obviously well built and he was rather tall. He towered over me by a good seven inches. I finished picking up my things and rose cautiously. Something about him sent a chill down my spine. And not in a good way.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," he said as he also returned to his full height.

"That's because I never said it," I snarled back.

He smirked at me, "My name is Klaus. And yours?" He held out a hand in a friendly greeting that did not suit him. Despite my gut feelings I slipped my small hand into his much larger one.

"I'm Elena," I replied with a timid smile. He bowed and laid a gentle kiss upon my hand causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. We were quiet for a few moments until I realized the sun was down and it was getting darker by the second. I let out a gasp and began to leave.

"I'm so sorry but I must leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you," I said as I gathered my skirts and basket, ready to run.

"The pleasure was all mine," he purred as I began to run.

"Elena?" his voice halted me for a moment. I turned back to him and saw his eyes began to glow yellow. I felt my eyes widen as he grinned revealing two sharpening canines. I dropped my basket and began to run as fast as my legs could carry me.

"I'll see you soon," he called after me causing me to run even faster.

"Very soon," he whispered to himself and began to shift into his wolf form.

* * *

><p>Alright so I'm aware that I've been slacking on my other story but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'm not thrilled with it but it's more for me when I have writers block with my other story. I have the first few chapters written so I'll upload those soon depending on the feed back I get. Speaking of feedback I want to thank everyone who has reveiwedfavorited/alerted my other story Set It On Fire. Thank you so much! I'm working on the next chapter now but it's kind of blah right now. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave some feedback:)

R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I knew I had to of imagined the man's face. It was the only logical explanation. The moon was high in the night sky when I made it back to the village. I stopped just inside the boarder to breath. I couldn't run anymore. My breath was coming out in puffs against the dark sky. I was resting against a tree when I heard a bone chilling howl rip through the cold night air. I held my breath paralyzed with fear. The howl came again only this time it was much closer. I started running again through the deserted streets trying to find shelter. My home was too far away and I would surly die before reaching it. I ran up to the first house I saw and began pounding on the door.

"Please help! I need shelter! The wolf is here! Please help me!" I cried. There was no answer. I couldn't blame them. Once you were in for the night you did not open your door until sunrise the following day. No matter what. I looked behind me to see the monsters glowing yellow eyes. Its fur was an inky black that stood out against the snow dusted ground. I began to run again. I looked back to see if it would give chase when I ran into a solid chest.

I looked up to see a large burly man, "Whoa there. What's the rush?"

"Please sir, we need shelter. The wolf is right behind me!" I turned back and saw...nothing. No wolf. No glowing eyes.

The man let out a loud guffaw, "The wolf you say? There hasn't been a wolf sighting in years." "I saw it! It's been chasing me! Please you must believe me!" I cried clutching his vest attempting to pull him with me. We had to get out of the open.

"What's going on?" another man called coming out of the shadows.

"This poor damsel thinks she saw the big bad wolf," he mocked.

"I did see it! I saw him in his human form!" I protested.

"Sure you did sweetheart," the first man laughed as the second came closer to me. Too close. "Say Ralph, why don't we show her the real wolf," he said with an evil look in his eyes. Ralph smiled at the other man catching on to what he was implying.

"That sounds like a good idea Joe," he smirked and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I struggled but his grip was like iron. I kicked him in the groin causing him to let go as I ran down an alley.

"You bitch!" he yelled as they began to chase me. I turn the corner and ran into a dead end. I was trapped. They caught up fast and Ralph shoved me against the wall using his body weight to pin me there. I continued to struggle but it was no use. I started to scream for help. The one named

Joe came up to us with a knife against my throat, "Shut your filthy trap or I'll slit you throat wide open." Tears began to stream down my face as they ran their disgusting hands up and down my body. One of them took the knife and cut open the front of my dress exposing my bodice. I closed my eyes as their hands continued to touch me. I tried to be brave and not cry but I couldn't help it. I was going to be raped. And there was nothing I could do about it. One of them slammed my face against the brick wall causing me to see stars. I felt warm blood dribble down my face and neck and pool in my bosom. Just as they were pushing my skirts up I heard a low growl fizzle into the alley way. My eyes flew open and met the piercing yellow ones of the wolf. Great. Not only am I being molested, I'm also going to be mauled by the wolf. I watched through the light falling snow as it approached us. I couldn't contain my gasp which caused the two men to turn around. They immediately dropped me and turned to the wolf, knifes drawn.

"It's was probably drawn to the scent of her blood. Let's give her to it while we get away," one of them suggested. They roughly picked me up off the ground and shoved me in front of them. They pushed me and I fell to my knees at the wolf's giant paws. I was petrified and couldn't move. I felt its warm breath billow across my cheek and found the courage to meet its gaze. To my surprise its eyes held a human quality to them. Then again I knew it wasn't a normal wolf. It was a werewolf. But I was always taught that once a person changes they had no recollection of their human side. They became blood thirsty monsters that would kill their best friend, given the chance. Obviously that was wrong given the fact that I was still breathing.

It put its muzzle right next to my head and let its warm tongue glide across my wound. I shivered. Suddenly it let out another low angry growl and turned its gaze to the two men who were standing there in bewilderment. I watched as the fur on its back rose and it leaned back on its hocks, ready to jump. And it did. It leaped right over me in a graceful manner and landed on one of the men. The other one began running as he watched the wolf tear into his friend's jugular. The snow was tainted red as wolf shook its head viciously snapping the man's neck and splattering blood over anything near including me. The wolf looked up seeing the fleeing man and gave chase pouncing on his back and doing the same thing as it did to the other man. I watched in horror, unable to look away. Once the wolf was sure that the men were dead it trotted back over to me. I was still sitting in the blood tinged snow watching as more blood poured from the men wounds. The snow began to fall more heavily and I was freezing due to the status of my clothing. The wolf stared at me for a moment more before it morphed into a man right before my eyes. A bloodied, naked man. The man from the woods. I fainted.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Chapter two. Thanksfor all the feedback! Keep it up:)<p>

R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up in someone's arms. I was awake but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I moaned and after a few moments my eyes finally fluttered open. I looked up into the face of my savior. All the air left my lungs. It was him. The man from the woods. The werewolf. Klaus. I struggled and tried to get away.

"Easy there love," he purred as he set me down on my feet but kept his hands on my waist. I tried to push on his bare sculpted chest but it was pointless. I looked around and all I saw were huge trees. We were back in the woods.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two hours or so," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you've carried me this whole time?" I asked surprised.

"Love, you hardly way anything. And to me, it's like holding a feather," he smirked. As the moon came out from behind a cloud it shown down on us and revealed that the bottom half of his face was covered in dried blood. I almost forgot he was the wolf.

"You killed those men," I whispered.

"They were going to hurt you. We couldn't have that," he replied.

"Why not? It's not like I'm important or anything," I said.

"Oh but my dear, you are," he smiled. He was hinting at something but I couldn't understand what. I frowned and looked down only to look back up with a blush blooming on my cheeks.

"Your naked," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Well us wolves don't exactly run around in clothing, love," he mocked.

"Well here," I said as I shrugged out of my red cloak and held it out for him.

His stare fell to my exposed cleavage and bloody bodice, "I think you need it more that I do." I blushed when his eyes returned to mine only this time they were in lustful daze. I put my cloak back on and pulled it close to me.

"You are much too tempting for your own good," he declared.

"How? The bottom half of me is covered in mud and the top half is covered in blood. How could someone find that attractive?" I questioned.

"If that someone was a vampire, I would say you looked rather appetizing," he licked his lips at me but started walking away. I paused for a moment trying to put the pieces together.

I ran after him, "Wait, I thought you're a werewolf?"

"I am."

"Then why would you imply that you were a vampire?"

"Because I am a vampire," he smirked at my obvious confusion.

"I'm a hybrid love." I stopped walking. I knew I was in serious trouble. He continued walking in all of his naked glory and didn't look back. Maybe I could get away without him noticing. I slowly began back up and turned to run. As I ran I looked back to see if he was following. He disappeared. I frowned and looked forward only to run smack into him. I fell and landed hard on my back. I groaned in pain as I felt a sharp rock digging into my shoulder blade.

"Careful," he frowned down at me.

"What do you want with me?" I stuttered as I grabbed a small but thick pointy branch and hid it in my cloak.

"All in due time my dear. All in due time," he smirked and pulled me up. I decided to try and run again. He was in front of in less than two seconds.

"Are we really going to play this game? You and I both know you will never get away," I ignored him and tried to run the other way. Once again he appeared in my path.

"You know what? I'm feeling generous. I'll give you three minutes to run. Starting now," he smirked and I stabbed him in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees. I ran as fast and as hard as I possibly could. I didn't know how long it had been. It could have been two seconds or two hours. All I knew was that I needed to find a hiding spot. I saw a small hole in a thicket. It was just big enough for me to squeeze through. I push through and once I was in it opened up into a sort of small cavern. I turned around and peered through the crack, into the snowy night. Branches covered most of the opening so I was hoping he would pass it by. I grabbed another sharp branch just in case. I held my breath as I heard footsteps approaching. He appeared in my view but I stifled my gasp. The wind was howling as the snow became heavier. His chest was bloodied but there was no hole. He healed.

I watched as he took off in the opposite direction. I wait for a while before I emerged from my hiding spot. I glanced around cautiously but didn't see anything. I began running again but hid behind a tree when I heard movement. I peered around the base of the tree but couldn't see anything. The snow was falling even harder now and I was freezing. I turned around and was met with the snarling snouts of three wolves. These weren't werewolves. These wolves were a pack. And they were hunting. I started running and they began chasing. I broke through the trees into a wide open, snow covered field. I smiled knowing I would have any obstacles for a while. I started running again and when I was half way across the field I heard the wolves stop. I turned to face them and saw them begin to retreat. I smiled. I wasn't sure what had scared them off but I was glad. I began walking again when I heard a huge crack. I froze. I looked down to see that it wasn't a field I was in the middle of but a lake. A frozen lake. And the ice was cracking. I began retracing my steps as slowly as I could but it was useless. I heard one more crack before I plunged into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I had the time so I decided to upload chapter three as well:) Chapter four may take a little longer to get up here because I only have the first paragraph right now. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far:)<p>

R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The water was freezing. It felt a thousand knives were stabbing my body. I could move. I was so cold. I tried to swim but I didn't know which way was up. My limbs were too stiff and my dress was too heavy. It was pitch black. This was how I would die. All because of my stupidity. I felt myself began to fade away and it was peaceful. I closed my eyes and let myself sink. Suddenly my peace was broken as arms encircled me and we began to swim up. Our heads broke the surface and I gasped for breath. My savior pushed me out of the water and then climbed out themselves. I rolled on my back trying to breathe correctly again. It was even colder on land. My body was shaking so bad it looked like I was convulsing. I couldn't feel anything though. I was completely numb. I finally looked up to my savior but what I saw made me gasp. It was Klaus.

"That's twice in one day I've had to save you, love. I think it's time you start being more careful," he smirked. I just scowled.

"Don't pout. This all could have been avoided if you didn't run away," he spoke in a condescending tone.

"If you hadn't of frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" I replied my voice shaking from the cold. He sighed, "We need to get you inside."

"Inside where? Were in the middle of the forest," I stated. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. I was now shaking violently and I realized he had found a pair of trousers sometime after I ran off and before he pulled me out of the lake. He began walking and I had no idea where to. All I knew that I was cold.

"I-I-I'm f-fr-freezing," I managed to get out. He frowned looking down at me.

"Wrap your arms around me and hang on," he said after a brief pause. I did as he said and felt his grip tighten around me. Before I knew it, we were running. I'm not even sure it could be classified as that. Everything was a blur around me. I couldn't see anything. It was making sick and the wind was like frozen knives slicing at my body. I buried my head in the crook of Klaus's neck in order to try and hide from the wind. Surprisingly he was rather warm. It seemed as it had been hours of running but it was really only a few minutes before we stopped. I peeked up from his neck and saw that we were at the gates of an enormous castle. I was shocked at how huge and beautiful it was. It was dark and gothic but in a beautiful kind of way. Similar to Klaus in a way. He continued walking and I was glad that I would be warm soon. The second we entered there was a dark skinned woman already waiting for us. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. She seemed to only have eyes for Klaus.

"Greta, run a hot bath for our guest here. She's fallen into the lake and is terribly cold. Start a fire in the living room as well," he ordered. Her eyes finally met mine. She glared at me with the deepest hatred I had ever seen. I'd only been here for a few moments. I don't understand how she could hate me. I was too cold for it to matter right now. My shaking was getting even worse and I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb from head to toe. We followed Greta into what I assumed was the living room. No candles were lit so it could have been a closet for all I knew. I heard Greta mutter a few words I couldn't understand and suddenly the room was bathed in light from the candles around the room that seemed to have lit themselves. There was also a roaring fire that looked as if it had been lit for hours.

Klaus must have noticed my amazement, "Greta is a witch." I only nodded in response. A few hours ago if someone told me about witches I would have laughed, but now I've seen too much not to believe in the legends. Klaus set me down next to the fire and wrapped a huge blanket around my trembling frame.

"Thank you," I whispered with a horse voice. He frowned and joined me on the floor pulling me to him, sharing his body heat with me.

"Let's see if we can melt those ice crystals in hair, love," he smirked again as I reached up a hand to feel my head and sure enough he was right. It felt a little odd to be sitting so close to a murderous hybrid monster. I scooted closer to fire as an excuse to move away from him. He gave me my space though. I poked my toes out from under the blanket and saw that they were tinged blue. I let out a soft gasp and tried to rub them only to realize that my finger tips held the same color. I remembered losing my shoes early in the night and wondered how long I had been out in the night.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Oh probably around three in the morning," he said casually.

"Oh," I said well playing with the frayed edges of the blanket. The feeling in my fingers was beginning to return and I could bend them a little better. I was about to ask what he wanted with me bit Greta interrupted me.

"The bath is ready," she stated coldly while glaring at me.

"Good," he replied ignoring her attitude. Suddenly I was in his arms again and he carried me up some stairs and into the bathroom. The bathroom was a large room with huge tub in the center of the room that was full of steaming water. He stood me up right and stripped me down to my undergarments. Before I had the chance to scold him, I was in the hot water. It was so warm that I forgot why I upset with him. I closed my eyes and submerged myself up to my nose. After a few moments I opened my eyes to find that Klaus had left me alone. I wasn't sure how long I was in there but once the water became cold I decided to get out. As I stepped out I began searching for a towel to dry off with I slipped on the wet floor and hit the back of my head on the end of the tub. Then it was dark.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm not too happy with it but I decided to upload it anyway as a thank you for all the feedback I've been getting. Hopefully it won't take as long next time.<p>

R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I sat up in my bed with a gasp. I looked around thinking to be in an unrecognizable room but to my surprise I was back in my own bed. I was hot and sweating so I tossed the covers off of me. I walked to my window and open the curtains to see that it was almost sunset. I felt a bit faint as well so I opened my window and let the cool winter breeze brush across my flushed face. Once I felt a little better I opened my door and walk the short distance to the kitchen. I saw my mother cooking dinner and father had just walked in the door along with Damon Salvatore. They were both wood cutters. Damon had been my childhood friend for as long as I could remember. He was the first to notice me and his eyes widened as he saw me standing there. He instantly rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back slightly bewildered. Mother and father also crowded around me.

Damon then felt my forehead, "Her fever has broken." my mother let out a sigh of relief.

I pulled back, "What fever? What are you all talking about?" They all looked at me, unsure of what to say.

My mother was the one to break the silence, "Sweetheart, you've been in a fever induced sleep for the past three weeks."

I was shocked, "Three weeks? That's not possible. The full moon was just last night. I saw the wolf. It killed two men. I saw his face..."

"Shhh hush dear. You've been very ill, you must have been hallucinating."

"What? No. I remember it. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Father cut in, "Well there were two deaths on the full moon but it wasn't from a wolf. Two men got in a drunken fight and ended up killing each other. Nasty mess they made." I sat down on the window sill, completely baffled at the fact that I had been asleep for three weeks.

Damon came and kneeled down in front of me, " Elena, are you sure you'll alright?"

"Yes, but what happened to me?"

"Nik found you lying unconscious on the edge of the lake. It seemed as though you fell through but managed to pull yourself out. By the time he brought you back to the village you were on death's doorstep. I heard him calling out for someone and I helped him bring you home. It's a miracle you're alive," Damon told me.

"Thank you, Damon. For everything," I said while hugging him.

I pulled back a bit confused, "Wait, who's Nik?" I questioned wanting to know the man who saved my life.

"He had just entered our village the night he found you. He lost his entire family to wolves. He's been settling in well. Nik has actually been a huge help taking care of you and watching over you." I smiled thinking about how a complete stranger would stay and help my family and me.

"Where is he now? I need to meet him. To thank him for saving my life," I said softly. I truly was gracious.

"Of course dear, you'll meet him soon enough. I think you two will get along quite well," mother said with a small smirk on her face. I watched Damon's face drop. He's always liked me more than a friend but I've never been able to return his feelings.

"Oh mother," I sighed. My mother was always attempting to set me up with someone. I got up from my seat and walked back into my room wanting to change out of my nightgown even though I would be changing again shortly. Just as I was walking out I heard someone at the door, I smoothed my dress down and decided to stay hidden from view behind the wall as mother opened the door.

"Oh hello dear, please come in, come in!" mother hurried our guest inside from the bitter cold.

"She's finally awake, and she's been waiting to meet you," I could hear the smile in mother's voice. I realized that this must be the mysterious Nik that had saved my life. I smoothed down my dress again and stepped out from behind the wall.

"Hello Elena," a familiar voice spoke. My head shot up, my eyes wide. There he stood with that ever present smirk on his face. It was him. It was Klaus.

* * *

><p>First off I would like to apologize for neglecting this story along with my other one. I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I've been receiving! You all are awesome! I hope to start updating more but I'm not making any promises. I'm graduating in two weeks so hopefully I'll have more time over to summer to dedicate to my stories. Thanks again for being patient with me!<p>

P.S.

I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to give you all a little something:)

R


End file.
